for the last ring–
by Neame kke
Summary: "Are you going to the new years festival?"


so uh, I hope this doesn't 'error' or anything like the last time i tried to upload a fic... um...  
Well, happy birthday to the Kagamine Mirrors, (which i tried to upload a diff fic for in tribute for their birthday but it wouldnt upload so gah)

Haven't been the happiest fello of 2016 lately but, yea, i've been having a few things on my mind. (broke up with my friend, my brother just told me to go to hell and now he's acting like it totally didnt happen, have been scolded about my grades etc. yeaaa)  
And I've been noticing that I've been reading a large majority of dark-ish fanfics lately (not that they're bad, they're really amazing, just that it's depressing.) so ya- that's why this fic is cheesy and based off middle-schoolers, and easy, lifeful fluff. also kinda bc i can't write _deep, emotional, cool stuff_ , so yea.. ya.

So, yep, enjoy this "New Years-themed fic", and have a delightful, blessed new years yourself.

edit: i have just edited this. flameo', hotmen.  
Warning: Rated T, _(for secret stuff, u might catch on)_ also cheesiness

* * *

 **9th, Wednesday.**

 **x**

"Are you going to the new years festival?"

His friends had questioned him. It was quite a surprise, really- the thought of going to it hadn't really crossed his mind. He wasn't one to enjoy crowds and large, booming places.

 _Firecrackers, music, singing, new fresh beginnings..._

Putting it simply, festivals aren't exactly his forte. It hadn't really piqued his interest as of recently. Whhen he was a small child, his older brother would bring him out, along with him. He'd enjoy the whole thing; cotton candy, mini games, sparklers,  
\- _But_ when his brother had began high school and entered a busy phase, there wasn't really enough time for all the childish excitement anymore.

So, his answer was direct and simple: "Nope, I'll just stay home and use the computer."

"Whaat?!" Cul gaped at him in disbelief, "You're wasting your life at home? What're you going to do, click the bottom right corner for the clock pop-up, and silently begin counting down to around 22 seconds before it strikes 12?" **(1.)**

Len opened his mouth, about to complain about how rude he was being, and was about to protest on how that wasn't his plan at all - until he compared his friend's words to the previous year, and realised that was exactly what was going to happen.

"Precisely."

"GUMIYA, Can you believe this guy?!"

His green-haired friend shrugged, "Uhm, well.. _What else_ would you expect him to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe- ummmm, hm..." He pretended to be in thought, tapping his chin sarcastically for effect, "Wellll, I'm sure a certain 'Kagamine Rin' from class 2-B is up for grabs," He grinned, "Y'know, maybe you could.. confess, _yada yada_ , make lovey, _blah_?"

Len reddened, his cheeks immediately burning from the sound of _her_ name.

Gumiya scrunched his face up in thought, casually standing up from his seat, and making an excuse on having to pick his little brother up from school, to which Len stood up and made the same excuse, them quickly escaping from the classroom, down the flights of stairs together, for him to make contact with sharp, bright, cerulean eyes, near the shoelockers.

\- - Her eyes widened, and a blush spread through her cheeks, her lips having a gap between them, as if noticing she was staring. She bowed, and dashed away from them, her flustered face hidden by her hair.

Len stared after her, slowly realising that he was letting out a goofy, shy grin. Gumiya let out a cough, and gestured towards the shoes, shortly bringing him out the building afterwards.

* * *

 **11th, Friday.**

 **x**

"Rin, are you going to the festival, aswell?" He was on his way to the nurse's room, to grab some paracetamol _(Him suffering from a sudden headache)_ , when he heard the mentioning of her name. He backed against the wall, next to the door, listening in on the conversation.

There was a stiff laughter, and a different voice had exclaimed, "She's not coming with us. Rin here has a _boy_ that she wants to go with, isn't that right?",

Immediately, his eyes narrowed and he nervously shifted his legs, ready to walk into the room and pretend he hadn't heard anything to quickly grab his painkillers and leave, until a voice which he dearly recognized, ( _even though it wasn't common for him himself to hear it)_ had spoken up, "Gumi, you're embarrassing me.." He could imagine her pouting, and he cancelled his action, as if on Sims.

"I'm not going." There was a pause, "He wouldn't invite me, _anyways_.."

Len had gladly sighed at that, and tiptoed across the corridor, and back with louder steps- to make them aware of his presence.

He opened the door to meet again, with her bright cerulean eyes. He blushed, and looked away from her, giving a side-glance to notice that she had repeated his action.

The 3rd year, Gumi, who volunteered as assistant nurse, looked at him with interest, "What do you need?" She stood up and headed towards the cabinets and drawers. Len simply mumbled a "painkillers," to which she tossed over to him, a minute later.

Len dazedly stared at the blonde, who was still averting her sight. He gasped up in realization, and muttered a thanks, before dashing out the room and swallowing the pill up, shockingly, without gulping it down with water

- in which he had choked afterwards.

* * *

 **14th, Monday.**

 **x**

As annoying as it was, his _'friends'_ just _had_ to ask him, repeatedly, whether he was going to the festival.  
Coincidentally, one of those times happened to be during an awkward role call in the 2nd floor's corridor- right when her batchmate had asked her the same question, to which they both answered at the same time:

"I already told you, I'm not going, I hate festivals." ㅡ "Yes, I am..."

His ears, as if antennas, rose up at that. He straightened his back, eager to know more. Not wanting to seem as if he was eavesdropping on something, he made a foul look, pretending to still be disturbed, over what he had been repeatedly asked.  
He silently begged her friends to ask her more questions, and the gods had answered his wish when they did.

"With who? Did your boyfriend finally ask you to go out with him?"

Len gulped, biting into his cheek, listening in, anxiously.  
And visibly sighed in relief, when she denied it, "No.., Iroha. I don't think he's- _notmyboyfriend_ \- isn't going, umn... I'll be going alone, and... Yeah.", her voice was meek.

"Oh.., let's try to find each other, then," He could hear her friend giggle, "I hope you come in a Kimono, you're a real eye-candy, you know that?"

She embarrassedly nodded, while Len just widened his eyes.

 _Rin's going in a kimono. Rin is. Going. In a kimono. Wearing a kimono- Rin will be. Oh god, oh god-_ his mind went flurry, _I have to go._ He cleared his throat, awkwardly scratching at his arm, "Um, I might go, though." He stated, randomly, to which his friends' all raised an eyebrow at.

One of them- Fukase, grinned knowingly, him bending his back, with his arms stretched out behind him, hitting the wall they were all lined up against,

"Why the sudden change of plans, Len? _Ooh,_ could it be because a certain Kagamine _Ri_ -" Len clasped his hand shut over the fool's mouth, shaking his head quickly, trying to think up a fast cover, "Erm, my younger brother - I think he said he wants to go. I might be bringing- sorry, I mean, I might be _the one_ bringing him, since our older brother is busy, and stuff.."

" _Yeah?_ "

"Yeah."

 **x  
**

"Hey, you know about the new years festival that's held in central square?" He questioned, lazily sitting on the bed, throwing his yoyo up, and dragging it back down, catching it quickly in his palms before making it jump back up.  
His younger brother's ears perked up, as he gazed at him from the corner,

"The one we used to go to every year, yes. Why?"

Len shrugged, pushing himself up by the arms. He slid off the bed, landing onto the floor with a thump, as he lied there in a gliding flying squirrel position.

"Hey, do you want to go?" he gazed over at the younger one, slowly, his eyes from dim went up a spark, as he nodded excitedly, practically hopping, his hoodie flapping up and down, he was about to cheer, _yes yes yes!_ \- until..  
His eyes winced in suspicion, "Wait - erm.. why? Are you trying to..." _trick me into doing something..?_ he gulped, not finishing the sentence,

"Right, nothing. I'm just bringing you for the sake of bringing you, since I know you wouldn't be allowed to go alone, _na?_ We'll split up when we're there, what do you think?" Len thoughtfully added, "Mum won't know."

A rap came at the door, and they both jumped up in shock and fear, thinking that their mother had came home early, and heard their plans. "Len, that's not very responsible, is it?" The oldest casually walked in, and pulled the middle child by his sideburns, to which he screamed at, and rubbed it tearfully. "You're not bringing Lui with you, because you want to. What's your ulterior motive?"

Len frowned, feigning innocence, standing up and giving his younger brother a kiss on the cheek- "I just want to make my darling little brother happy," -in which the other grimaced, and dashed towards the toilet to wash it off.

 **o-o-o**

 _"Is there a girl involved?"_

 **o-o-o**

When his face uncontrollably reddened, _he_ knew _he_ hit the bullseye. **Damn nosiness.**

"Len, there's still a few days before break, go invite her out." He grinned, "Don't use Lui as some kind of excuse, It'll be better if you get to go with her, straight personally, right? I mean, _It's not like I know what's going on_ , and this is just some wild assumption, but if you like her, and-"

 _"HOY!_ YOU'RE RUINING MY CHANCES TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL, WITH YOU AND YOUR SLIGHTLY-INSPIRATIONAL WORDS; GET OUT!"  
"Oops, _sorry,_ Lui, forgot about you."

Mumbling a " _thanks, I'll think about your suggestion,"_ , Len strolled outside the bedroom, and crossed the corridor to enter his own.

* * *

 **16th, Wednesday.**

 **x**

He was assigned clean-up duty, and finished early, not that he was complaining. It was a blessing to have a class full of neat-freaks.  
Walking to the front of the class, he saw on the chalkboard, in pure bright white writing,

 _'2 DAYS TO BREAK! HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND NEW YEARS 2016!'_

Noticing that there were a few names signed under the big writing, Len let out a small smile, before writing his own initials under it, stepping back with a satisfied sigh.  
He admired the orange, sun-kissed room, and stretched his arms with a gasp, before heading out the room and down the corridor towards the stairs- until he heard a loud thump coming from a different room.

When he peeked in, he saw _her_ , the flaxen haired, cerulean, lightning eyed girl. She was bending over, trying to pick up all the books, which had presumably fallen over, while she was cleaning the shelf. He strolled over to her, and bent down, starting to pick up the books, safely clutched into his arms.

Her eyes widened, and she backed away in shock, before noticing it was him- - that, however, only turned the shock into embarrassment, and her face immediately heated, a soft hue of pink.

Len grinned at her, attempting to ignore the small blush that was riding up to his cheeks, himself. He stood up and assorted the books, alphabetically.

"Clean up.. duty?" He questioned, as a conversation starter, to which she confirmed with a nod. "...you?", she wondered, her voice soft.

He side-glanced at her, he was on his tiptoes, lining up the books, starting from the _'A's_ , "Yeah."

They stood there for a while, in silence, just the sound of their breathing, and pressurized, pulped wood, hitting against the wooden shelf.

"So.. christmas is in 9 days, huh?" He hummed, clapping his hands in effort to dust the dirt off. He went to rearrange the desks, while she went to the windows and began pulling them in, and locking them shut. "Will you be going anywhere? Celebrating with your family?"

"I don't celebrate Christmas." She stated plainly, in her usual quiet voice, sitting on the desk, on her knees, trying to pull in a far-distanced window back in.  
Len nodded, and gulped, trying to find a new topic, until she took charge: "I'll be paying a visit to my dad on the 27th, for my birthday."

"Oh. Happy birthday."

She sent him a weird look, "It's.. the 16th."

" _Right_ , um, be-early, then?",  
He internally cursed himself, for making the mistake, to which, he noticed, she was actually quietly laughing about.

The class used a whiteboard, he noticed, in which there was no writing on. It was completely clean, and stainless- Len glanced at her, in which she glanced back, and he gulped,

"Are you going to the..." He had began to question, until he unconsciously drifted off. She stared at him expectantly, those enchanting cerulean eyes encapturing him, making him nothing but entirely speechless. He shifted his toes, and shook his head, walking towards the door, " _I'll just go home._ Bye."

Her eyes dimmed, " _Bye,_ " She replied, as sound as a whisper.

When he exited the school gates, he realised.. " _I failed."_

 **x**

* * *

 **17th, Thursday.**

 **x**

" _Ahn.. Mmh..._ " He groaned, unamused at the feeling of his body, working. His limbs felt tired, and overworked. "S-stop.."

Len pushed the vigorous, annoying hands who kept stirring him up, jolting him from his sleep.

He hissed, "Stop it!"

"It's almost 7! We're going to be late!" Lui wailed, already clad in his uniform, continuing to invigorate, and irritate his older brother by kneeing the older male in the chest.

After 10 minutes of procrastinating, he'd finally stood up, and lazily strolled towards the toilet, for a a shower.

 **x**

 _"Rin,"_ He called out her name, absentmindedly, in the middle of class. His classmates turned around to look at him.

His mind had been far too preoccupied with thoughts of her, and how he'd be able to score an opportunity to ask her to go to the festival with him.  
Daydreaming of what she'd wear, how she'd look, and the countdown and the moment they'd share, as the final firework went off, _and they'd gaze into each others eyes and lean in-_

They snickered, to until the teacher gave a sly smirk, "What is it, Len? Did you have something to say to Class B's _'Kagamine Rin'_?"

He warmed up, and shook his head and his hands in denial,  
" **NONONO!** " He pulled at his fringe, thinking up an excuse, "- _That_! I was thinking about my older brother, Rinto-nii. He told me some stuff, and uhm.. Yeah?" He looked around the class, hoping they'd buy it.

They didn't, of course, but didn't mind it.

 **x**

He saw her, right when he was passing through the corridor, ready to exit the school. The cerulean eyes were shielded, blocked from sight, by her bangs.

A friend of hers, who was walking next to her, took notice of him and giggled, _shit, does she know what happened -(in class)-? does she? does her friend know?,_ he gulped.  
The girl elbowed her by the sides, and gestured towards him, with her head.

 _Crap, apparently her friend knows._

She looked up, revealing those spiritual, admirable bright eyes, and she only took a second to process the sight of him, before a bright shade of red coloured her cheeks and nose. _Oh dang, she knows._

Len weakly raised a hand, and awkwardly waved, to which she was about to return, and perhaps, say something-

 _"Um, Le-"_

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _But,_ out of sheer embarrassment, he sped off to the stairs, hastily changed his shoes, and made his way out the gates, not looking back.

 **x**

 **x**

"So, did you invite her to go to the festival with you?" Rinto questioned, quite-randomly, while they were setting up for dinner that night.

Len stayed quiet, and simply sighed as an answer, while he adjusted the cutlery and plates, making sure they were aligned, and not odd or out-of place.

He facepalmed, "Len, nothing's going to happen, if you don't allow it to. Tomorrow is your last chance, and last chances usually work the most."

 _"_ So _?"_

" _So_ , use it, _idiot_."

* * *

 **18th, Friday.**

 **x**

" _Last chance, last chance, last chance, last chance..._ ", he'd kept on chanting it, his mind burning from his brother's words. Gumiya, bothered, and worried about him, swooped in and questioned if he was alright.

He'd almost walked into the door, when said friend grabbed him by the shoulder and shouted, scolding him to focus.

As it was the final day, they'd all been called to the assembly hall, to announce the dates, and returns, and ofcourse, receive inspirational _'touching words'_ from the student principal. He wasn't listening, though.  He couldn't. Not when his attention was focused on her, standing right infront of him, her knees shaking, _perhaps_ from the cold.

The school had broken into a choir, singing the school's anthem, and he'd awkwardly joined in around the middle part of it, when he regained half of his senses.  
Still, he gazed absentmindedly at her. He has to ask her out, right? Or else it wouldn't work out?

 _Well, I could still use Lui, and 'randomly' cross paths with her, while I was looking for him. That'd work out._  
 _Though, the chance of even catching a glimpse of her without plans would be extremely rare, with the approximate population of those attending the festival to be 80,000._ He calculated, _  
_

Again, he realised that they had begun singing the national anthem, which he had _(sheepishly)_ forgotten to join in, **(2.)** and when they had finished, the break was announced, and the schools' gong sounded, with students flooding out the hall, through the doors, to their clubs, and friends.

 **x**

"Did you manage to invite her to the festival?" Gumiya questioned, packing up his things inside a small bag, and slinging his school bag over his shoulder, "If you haven't, she hasn't left yet;"

Len looked up at him with teary eyes,

 _".. Help me."_

He sighed, shaking his head, "About asking her out, you're on your own. Oh, but if you want, we can walk there together, with Aoko-, and split up afterwards; bring Lui along, though,- since he wants to come, right? Don't worry about your mum scolding you, I'll care of him."

Len gave a small smile, "That sounds.. alright."

"You can do it, Len; I know you can."

 **x x x**

As informed, she was inside the highest, most secluded area of the library. The windows were drawn, making the atmosphere warmthless, and cold. The glass door was shut, and he nervously opened it, for a blast of chilled air to hit him in the face. His goosebumps rose, as he stepped inside and pushed the door close behind him.

She raised her eyes from the book, and her thin lips stretched out into a small smile, her cheeks patching up in shades of red. And her pure eyes had definitely, _utterly_ _awed_ him in it's ability to be a bright light source of the room.

 _"Hey, am I bothering you?"_ He whispered, sitting down, infront of her.

She shook her head, crossing her ankles so she fell deeper into the beanbag.

"Not at all,"

He gulped, and she put her book down, cupping her chin, and propping her up with her elbow, to gaze at him. "Could I, emnn.. Ask you something?" She tilted her head, giving a _'hm'_ , assuring him that he could go ahead.

"Do you.." His goosebumps rose higher, and he averted his eyesight, chewing on the insides of his cheek, looking back up at her. He caught a lump in his throat, and fell into silence.

Len groaned quietly, " _Great.. I messed up again._ "

"Messed up on what?" She wondered. He flustered, at being caught saying that. "Nothing, sorry, _Erm,_ continue your reading."

He stood up, prepping for leave, when she grabbed him by the wrist, and shook her head. She stood up, pulling his arms as support, so she wouldn't stumble back onto the beanbag.

She averted her gaze, her bottom lip quivering, trying to get the words out.

 _Until he had spoken up first:_

 _"Um-" - "D'you want to hang out anytime, over break, maybe?"_

He widened his eyes, _I said it_ , and she let her mouth round into a small 'o', before having the edges of her lips curl up into a smile.

She nodded.

* * *

 **19th, Saturday.**

 **x**

" _Yeeeeees_ ~ _yes, yes_! _Aaahn_ , _YES!_ "

He'd woken up early the next morning due to excitement, and first thing first was to plummet himself deep into the covers, while moving around hyperactivity hitting the pillow masochistically onto his face from pure joy.

Len rolled over, continuing his delighted cheers, "AHHH~!" His squealing didn't go unnoticed,  
First, his elder brother had walked into the room, rubbing his eyes, and scolded him, "Len, close the door when you're-" When his sight came to senses, he gulped, "Oh, You're not. Um, _okay.." - -  
_

After that, his mother had come down, mumbling cuss words and swears at him, under her breath, and told him that if he didn't quiet down, she'd have a talk with his father and they'd send him off to a boarding school, which he retorted with _"Go ahead, I'll still be home for break,"_

Thirdly, his younger brother, stood right outside his door, and shot him a foul look, before slamming the door shut. He could still be heard through the not - soundproof room, though.

He'd settled down that evening, while his brothers were playing _Congkak_ **(3.)** in the living room. Feeling elated, he'd giggled and sat behind the set, and started mixing up their marbles, putting them in the wrong holes, and landed himself into an argument, and a wrestling match.

"Why're you so happy, anyways?" Lui questioned, his tone solemn.

Their annoyed older brother snorted, "He succeeded in asking this girl out to the festival," He looked at Len for confirmation, "Right?"

"Yeah, sorta! I only have her number, we'll make plans afterwards,"

Lui frowned, his eyes becoming half-lidded. He let out an sigh, and stood up, scavenging the couch behind them for a remote, and lazily fell into it, watching the television. - "Sorry, Lui, I can't bring you. I have to study for exams," Rinto apologised, his finger going inside a hole, and swirling the marbles around.

"Hm? You don't need to? I'm bringing him?"

The youngest's eyes lit up, as he leaped and tackled his second oldest brother on the floor.

 **x**

* * *

 **25th, Friday.**

 **x**

" _Should I..._ message her about it, _right now_ , or should I wait for the 31st?"

Gumiya shrugged, his shoulder resting against the wide glass window while he sipped on his carrot milkshake, "Beats' me."

Len groaned, pulling on his fringe in frustrated thought. He unlocked his phone, and stared at her number with longing.

" _Should I.._ call her about it, or simply text? _**Or**_ use whatsapp?" He had questioned his friend again, to which he gained a raised eyebrow in response, "Whatever you want,"

He nodded, turning on his data connection, and clicking whatsapp, messaging her a quick, short, text- mostly because he wasn't confident enough to prolong it.

'Let's go to the NY fest together, if youre free on the 31st'

"Ugh, that's too stiff-" He complained, reaching over to erase it, but accidentally clicking the arrow button. It took only a second before double-ticking, "Oh, oops; I sent it." Len mumbled, impassively.

His friend rolled his eyes.

"Wow."

 **x**

When he got out of the shower afterwards, that night, he noticed his phone had gotten a new message. / _Plus the fact that he left mobile data, and he has easily wasted money without using it and his mother will murder him._ /

Ignoring that, he read the message, which was sent 4 hours after his own:

'okay x -8:25pm'  
'ill see u when we get there then. -8:25pm'

He gasped at that; **'x' = kiss,** _right?_

When his younger brother walked into the room to borrow his laptop, he unexpectedly shouted at him, making him jump from shock, and the device *almost* suffer it's demise.

 _"LUI, A **GIRL** JUST KISSED **ME**."_

Lui nodded, clapped his hands in congratulations and quickly sprinted outside the room.

* * *

 **27th, Sunday.**

 **x**

It wasn't expected for him to catch a bad cold, _especially a bad one,_ on this date.  
There were signs of it, from his runny nose, yesterday. He had thought it was just a little dust, however.

And now he'd ended up as a feverish mess. His head was burning up, and he'd instantly regretted not appreciating what it felt to be a free, young individual.  
Rinto was studying inside the room, to take care of him, incase anything happened or if he needed anything. They'd forced him to _'rest'_ , and he absolutely hated it. He can't just 'rest', _he has an headache for crying out loud._

He'd very much prefer to rewatch ATLA, **(4.)** or walking dead- from the episode where Glenn supposedly died to the midseason finale.

A nauseating feeling from his stomach had felt like it floated up to his throat, suffocating him. He stood up dizzily, the warm cloth on his forehead fell as a wet clump on the floor, "Len, you okay?" his brother stood up, walking towards him- he stumbled around, dashing towards the bathroom and vomiting all over it's floor.

 _He'd collapsed a moment later._

 **x**

 **x**

His blurred mind could hear muffly voices, and his face scrunched up,

" _Nothing... we can do.. it..._ " the voices cleared, "It's fine, you go. Could you still bring Lui, though? And tell _ 'Rin'_ that Len might be too sick to go? His phone is locked, so I can't send her the message, myself."

Gumiya's voice, he recognised, "I think Megumi-nee has her number, I'll ask her if she could pass on the message."

Len stood up with a jolt, making them turn around and look as if they saw a ghost. He frowned, his palm holding the wet cloth on his forehead still,

 _"Don't.."_

His mother shot him a scolding look, "Go back to sleep, Len. The doctor just left, he said that you'll need plenty of rest to recover."

"I can go to the festival," He claimed, laying his head back onto the pillow, _"So don't... say anything, please.."_

* * *

 **28th, Monday.**

 **x**

He woke up with the sickening, revolting feeling in his stomach. Grabbing his phone from under his pillow, he checked the date, and bit the inside of his cheek, groaning loudly.

Quickly, he sent her a message with the app he had used previously,

'Hey, sorry for late msg but, happy birthday.'

Shutting down his phone, he stared out the dark window, staring at the clouded moon. Not long after, he ran to the bathroom to extract some vomit.

* * *

 **31st, Thursday.**

 **x**

A pair of fingers slipped a circular object through his lips, and a glass of water was pushed gently against it afterwards. His body was propped up by a pair of arms, and he slowly widened his eyes to see his auntie, pulling the duvet over him.

When she noticed he was awake, she offered a small smile, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Loads better from yesterday," He stretched his arms out, and sat up, "Where's mum?"  
"Hot springs, with her co-workers." She pushed him back down by the chest,

He grinned subtly, and snuggled up into the warmth, _"Alright."_

 **x**

At 8pm, Gumiya had came, and checked on him.

He sighed, helping change the wet cloth on his forehead, apologising, for not being able to help him, ( _with getting healthy, or something, or whatever._ ) Len had assured him that it wasn't his fault, and that he'd figure out a way -

 _( "It's alright, really. Did you tell Rin that I can't come?", )_  
 _("No, I got in a fight with Megumi-nee, so couldn't really ask her. Is that fine?", )_  
 _("Yeah, ofcourse, I already told her.",)_  
 _("That's good... I'll have to go ahead, They're waiting for me.")_  
 _("Mhm, go, go.")_

\- To which his friend suspiciously winced at, but pretended not to mind it much.

 **x**

At 10pm, his mother, and aunt, checked on him, to make sure he was sleeping.

He pretended he did- And they fell for it, shutting the door behind them, and turning off all the lights in the house. His brother, thankfully, had decided to rest in his own personal room, which was just good for his own advantage.  
Len sat up, and tiptoed towards the window, opening it, and looking down, - _and_ around his room incase he found a rope, of some sort.

 _"Like hell I'd jump down.."_ He mumbled with unhysterical, sarcastic, laughter. Giving up, he walked towards his bedroom door, and put his ear on the floor so he could peek through the gap.

When he was sure it was clear, he slipped on a hoodie, and sprinted across the hall, down the stairs, creeped outside the window through the living room, and climbed the gates, **(5.)** and ran away from the neighbourhood.

 _The gong had already begun ringing. **(6.)**  
_

 **x**

Len had dazedly looked around the festival, confused, and lost. The best phrase to express his feelings right now, would probably be _'wth lol'_.  
When he caught a glimpse of blonde hair, he dashed over to the owner, to reveal his younger sibling.

"Wha- _Len-nii?_ " He winced, unbelievably, " _Ermmm.._? Aren't you supposed to be at home-"

"Sh, sh, where's Gumiya? Tell me real quick, I'm in a hurry." He urged, to which he received a finger in reply, pointing to the direction behind him. He quickly found the green haired male, ( _who was in the middle of purchasing a candy apple)_ , and tugged him back on the shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

Instead of a shocked expression, he was just met with a pokerface and a sigh, "Darn. I knew you'd do something stupid and come here."

 _ **GONG.**_

Len quickly fished inside his friend's hood, to find his phone, and wallet.

 _"Ah, what the heck?!_ You used me to carry your stuff?!"

He just grinned, winking at him and grabbing his wrist to look at the time on the watch, 11:47  
"SHIT!" He cussed, hastily shoving his belongings inside his pocket, and dashing off, his friend not even bothering to try and call him back.

 **x**

The phone was dying out, and so was his time. Each minute changing made him run faster, the sweat trickling down his back and through the crease of his forehead had made him felt as if he was evaporating.

 _ **GONG**_  
 _11:50_

The first firework had been shot up, and he paused, to see it crackling. His mind screamed, shouted, telling him to hurry the heck up.

He imagined her, sighing, shaking her head, feeling very disappointed in him, and never talking to him again. Len had the impulse of just throwing his phone onto the ground, and smashing it, for it's constant time-changing system.

 _ **GONG**_

He rose back up, and looked through the crowds, trying, hoping, to identify those entrancing cerulean eyes within them.

Failure. The resounding gong, and the sound of the crackling fireworks did nothing, except irk him and increase his panicking self.  
When he reached near the outskirts of town, he saw the lake, with a huge wooden bridge hovering above it,

He stared at the water, going over through the thought of drowning himself in it, as an excuse, so they- _she'd_ understand, and so she'd assume that he hadn't ditched her purposely, and come to the conclusion that it wasn't his fault.

The thought was rejected. Sure, he's a brat, but he wouldn't stoop that low.  
Especially not because the one who this concerns is _her._

His phone beeped, a warning that he had 2% battery left, and that the time was _11:57_.

Giving up, he trudged over to the bridge, ready to collapse in defeat-  
 _when he saw the cerulean eyes_ widen at the sight of him, and her fingers flew to her mouth to shield a gasp, her warm, pink cheeks, growing delighted that _he'd_ _arrived.  
_

Len clutched the fencing of the bridge, slowly making his way over to her.

Her lips thinned out into a shy smile, as the fireworks blew up behind her, her illuminating eyes reflecting, and competing the brightness against it. Her eyes, had definitely won, with it's ability to lighten up one's heart, and most importantly, one's soul. **(7.)**

 ** _GONG  
_** The loud sound reminded him of the date, and the time. His phone had died, and he looked at her curiously,

"That-.. Is the hundred and fifth," She whispered, as if reading his mind, her quiet voice sending shivers down his spine. She took a step closer towards him, and stared into his eyes. Her fingers reached over, to entangle with his own.

 _ **GONG.**_

He grinned lopsidedly, "Hundredth and sixth."

The fireworks continued in the background, lighting up a side of her face. He was captive, the cerulean had hypnotized him, as cheesy as it sounded, to him, it was real. _Very, extremely **real.**_

 _ **GONG.**_

"Hundred and seve- _Mmnh **-**_ " She hadn't finished her part of her countdown, when he had pulled her in for a soft, surprisingly gentle, chaste kiss. The final, brightest, _'grand'_ firework had been shot up.

He'd recoiled, and stepped back, with a satisfied smile, the sparking fireworks, blending in with their own.

 _12:00AM **  
GONG.**_

* * *

 _wow cheese haahahahahahahha  
hahahahahaha ahahahahahah ahahahahah (feel free to flame)  
_

 _pls point out every, and each one of my mistakes and writing flaws, so i dont come back to this in like june or 2017 and be like "ew what?"  
even if it's a stupid flaw just point it out okay_

 _to resolve any confusions:._

 _len is um.. kinda dumb.  
so yea he forgot he was sick. he still remained sick for a while  
the sickness didnt get transferred to rin in the end so yes alls well that ends well (?) (tops for high immunity woop)_

-  
 **(1.)  
** i'm sure alot of yous do this **  
**also cul is male here i should mention **  
(2.)  
** it's extremely awkward when this happens and ur just there like "*horribly lipsyncs*" **  
(3.)  
** Traditional South-East asian game.  
my brother and younger cousins are really annoying and they like mess up the game by messing up the locations of the marbles. **  
(4.)  
** (avatar the last airbender / the legend of aang) hashtagaangforlife **  
(5.)  
** i 'escape' from home alot. it's actually really fun to climb around your house. the balcony is a fun place to jump off, tbh, (like if you have obstacles to avoid hitting the floor, ahahahah i'm not an idiot who kills myself please don't try this at home)  
(actually u may)  
(just- dont sue me if u try it and something goes wrong) **  
(6.)  
** It's this like traditional bell ringing that begins on Dec 31st, and it rings for 107 times to rid of the "108" worldly desires in the world. On the 1st january, midnight, the last bell (108th) rings, signaling the new year. **  
(7.)  
** sorry for the amount of cheese u had to suffer and go through, reading this fic. **  
(8.)  
** Happy new year!


End file.
